Playful Mercs
by Yamagata
Summary: The 2 teenage girls of the Greil Mercenaries, Mist and Mia show off what they've never shown before. Their feelings.


**Playful Mercs**

Mist and Mia were the 2 young mercenaries of the Greil Mercenaries. They had just gotten back from dinner at the Crimean castle and were wearing dresses. Mist's was brown while Mia's was blue to match her long blue hair.

The 2 girls went into Mist's bedroom and sat on her bed.

"What a dinner it was Mia!" Mist said.

Mia brushed her hair. "Sure was. That lobster was priceless."

Mist gave a smile. "Lucia's a great cook."

Mia put a hand behind her head. "Oscar did say he'd help Tanith improve her cooking."

Mist crossed her legs. "Mia. I can cook much better in this fortress. Be it for ourselves or the others, I am very great."

Mia eyed her friend. "Without that dress, I can see you are pretty."

Mist blushed. "Sure 'bout that?"

Mia laid her hands on her waist. "I'm sure. No guy's gonna see us doing it tonight."

Mist moved her left hand and found her dress's zipper. "If you say so Mia." Mist pulled her zipper down then she used her hands to remove the dress completely. Mia was surprised. Mist was wearing nothing underneath but her pink panties. The cleric put her hands under her breasts for Mia. "Do you like my breasts?" Mia got happy. "I DO like your breasts Mist!"

Mist giggled. "Tonight should be fun."

Mia kissed her cleric friend. "You really do care about me."

Mist got up and took off her slippers. "I'm gonna take a bath. Care to join me?"

Mia stood too. "Okay. You can start without me if you like. I'll need to undress too."

The topless Mist walked into her bathroom, and peeled off her panties. Now she is nude. Mist then looked to her mirror and rubbed her breasts a bit. "Mia. She's gonna be so pleased when I see her naked too!" Mist smiled. She walked to her bathtub and turned on the hot water. When her water got to as much as she wanted it. She plugged the drain, shut off the water and got in. Mist then started to wash herself with her cloth. After she had gotten her belly button, she heard Mia say "Sorry I'm late." Mist turned and Mia was naked as well. The swordswoman had breasts as medium as Mist's were. She also had a little patch of hair near her vagina.

Mia got in and said "I told you I could be with you."

"Finally. My night can be complete. I get a chance to be completely naked, and have sex with Mia!" Mist cheered.

Mia smiled. "Now. This will make the books. I'm sure of it!" the blue swordswoman put her hands on the tub rim, then Mist brought Mia's lower part of her body to her face. "This will be my first womanhood meal." Mist grinned.

"Okay. Eat me out Mist!" Mia shouted. Mist then started to eat out the swordsgirl. As the cleric was enjoying her "meal", she moved her hands underneath Mia and then started to grope her arse. Mia was starting to moan at the fact Mist was giving her a beautiful sexual time. Mist then reached to play with Mia's breasts. "Aaah. Ooooh! Mmgh! Mist! Give me your pleasure! Show it off to me!" Mia moaned. Mist then moved her hands and played with Mia's cute nipples. The sight of Mia's nipples would keep Mist happy for a long time. "Yes! Mist! I am so lucky! Just, let me burst in your mouth!" Mia groaned. Then, after a couple of seconds, Mia had climaxed.

Mist had gotten Mia's juices on her lips, then she swallowed them. Mist leaned forward. "That was just amazing!"

Mia gave Mist a big kiss on her lips. "What a cheery girl day."

Mist gave Mia her wash cloth. "Would like to wash up now? I just cleaned up."

Mia hugged her girlfriend. "How about after I do you, I will clean up?"

Mist sat on the edge of her tub, then Mia started to lick at Mist's little clit. Mia was now enjoying her friend's clit herself. Mist held onto her friend's head to keep from falling out. Mist then arched her head back so she could get a nice view of her naked self. Mist was moaning in lesbian pleasure and bliss as Mia ate her out. "Come on! Mia! Just do it! Mia!" Mist moaned. The cleric touched the floor and then after more minutes, Mist came. After resting up, Mist stood naked.

Mist helped Mia to her feet then she drained the water out. The 2 girls got dry and Mist sat on her bathroom counter.

"Mia. I don't know about you, but I really do love you." Mist rubbed her breasts.

Mia put her hands on her butt. "You really can give sex to women."

Mist giggled. "Many suitors wanted me. I just said "no" to them all. I just want you now."

Mia blushed. "I'll always be your lover Mist. Those looks can never deny me my pleasure."

Mist jumped off the counter into Mia's arms. "Thanks. Now let's go to bed!"

Mia carried her friend, bridal-style to her bed. Mist then prepared to get under the covers while Mia searched the drawers. "We won't need pajamas tonight. I'm afraid." Mist suggested.

Mia got curious. "Tell me Mist. What makes you more attractive around other girls? Being clothed or naked more often?"

Mist thought for a moment then she replied "Naked."

Mia closed the drawers and gripped her boobs for Mist. "Then, as my girlfriend, we can play like this more often." Mist laid on her side so she can see Mia when she wakes up in the morning.

Mia got to the bed and Mist covered all but their breasts. Mist then planted a kiss on her girlfriend. "Night Mia." Mist waved with a smile then she went to sleep.

Mia returned the wave to Mist then she said "Goodnight Mist. See you tomorrow." Mia went to sleep, now happy with her life.


End file.
